


Day at the Museum Pt. 2

by spikesgirl58



Series: writing meme [2]
Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same Museum, different Point of View .  Written for: Sistermu  Pairing: Lead and Sapphire<br/>Prompt: Chimaera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day at the Museum Pt. 2

 

 _Is he still talking to her?_   Sapphire glanced surreptitiously over at her partner. Normally she wasn’t the jealous type, but the woman seemed so familiar with her partner.

No, she has moved away. Lead stood, a feat considering his size. “The Egyptians were certainly tiny people.”

“Everyone is tiny to you, Lead.” Sapphire laughed, letting her anxiety evaporate. Why she should feel such proprietary toward Steel worried her. “Have you found anything?”

“Many things,” Lead said as he drew nearer. “Among them, you are jealous.”

“Jealous? Don’t be preposterous.”   She did the best she could to keep from blushing. “I meant about our assignment.”

“Odd folks, these Egyptians. They seem focused upon developing a race of Chimaeras.” The word seemed foreign coming from Lead. 

“Your meaning?”

“Have I stumped the sweet Sapphire?”

“No, but there are several definitions of the word. From Greek mythology, it is a fire-breathing monster with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a serpent's tail. It can also represent a badly wanted thing, but one that is difficult, if not impossible to achieve. There is also a marine creature named that.”

 “I was thinking more of the biological definition of something created by combining radically different tissues.”

 “Are you speaking of a mutation?”

“Possibly, but it could be something achieved by mutation or even manipulation of embryos.”

“The Egyptians didn’t have that technology.”

“Well, someone did. I know I’m just a technician, but whatever is in that sarcophagus isn’t right.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, someone was working on producing a real deity. That thing in there has a human body, but the head of a jackal.”

“Anubis. They called him Anubis. I think you’ve found the anomaly They were looking for.”

“What now?”

“Lead, do you know how to walk like an Egyptian?”

 

 


End file.
